One of them
by BWunited
Summary: Un an après les évènements de Children of earth,Gwen ne croyait plus jamais entendre parler d'eux.Une ombre dans la rue, une jeune femme dans Cardiff et ce nom... Rose.
1. Je n'ai pas su

**Première fiction publiée sur ff.**

Disclaimer: tout appartient à Davies et à la BBC Wales.

Spoiler children of earth.

Il ya aura du slash très léger. En même temps avec Torchwood, comment peut-il en être autrement?

**Pov Jack :**

Et bientôt il ne restera plus que du sang… du sang et des larmes.

Du sang pour pleurer et des larmes pour souffrir.

Je pourrai encore souffrir mille mort, me relever, retomber, être aux mains du Maître à nouveau, que je n'aurais de cesse de penser à toi, à ton corps étendu là… face à moi, face à Gwen.

Je n'ai pas réussi la mission que je m'étais confié après Lisa. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, et je n'aurai peut-être même pas le temps de t'offrir un enterrement digne de toi. Même pas une simple cérémonie…

Je dois repartir, me lever… me relever… sauver ces enfants alors que j'ai plus que l'envie de partir te rejoindre…

Et quand je me dis que plus jamais… plus jamais je ne pourrais serrer mon corps contre le tien, que plus jamais je ne pourrais voir mes yeux se refléter dans les tiens, j'ai eu envie de craquer, de partir de tous les abandonnés. A travers la faille ça aurait été plus que facile… Ca aurait été te trahir, trahir ce en quoi… ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus depuis tant de temps. Et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire ça… Je ne peux déjà plus me regarder dans un miroir… j'attends encore de voir ton reflet apparaître derrière le mien, et tes bras m'enserrer.

Je n'ai jamais autant maudit Rose… le méchant loup, de m'avoir donné ce don… cette malédiction.

Tu m'as demandé de ne jamais t'oublier, je ne le pourrais pas. Je n'ai jamais oublié Rose, Martha, Donna, mes deux docteurs, ou encore Sarah Jane que je n'ai rencontré que très brièvement, alors toi… jamais je ne pourrais.

Parce que tu étais là… parce que tu étais l'un d'eux… parce que tu faisais parti de la liste des morts… parce qu'il n'a pas su te laisser sortir… parce que je suis encore debout et que je dois mettre en terre l'homme que j'ai aimé… parce qu'il ne me connaît pas… parce qu'il ne connaît pas la menace… parce que je me fous désormais que la Terre soit détruite… parce que je n'ai pas pu te protéger… parce que malgré ce que tu as dit, tout est ma faute. Je vais me battre, peut-être perdre la vie encore et encore, mais et alors ?


	2. Planète Terre

L'histoire de la Terre retiendra la mort d'un enfant… tué par son grand-père. Une simple mort pour sauver des millions d'innocents. Ce soir-là, un homme a passé une porte et a décidé de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville… Londres, ville maudite dans laquelle il avait perdu plus qu'un amant.

Pendant plus de six mois il avait parcouru la Terre. Le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness était finalement revenu à Cardiff, ville où tout avait commencé un siècle et demi plus tôt. Ville dans laquelle il avait connu le plus grand malheur… tué son frère, et le plus grand des bonheurs : demandé Ianto en mariage. Gwen n'avait jamais su… ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui dire. Trois jours qu'ils étaient fiancés et ce foutu alien lui avait enlevé son amour. Foutu vie, foutu méchant loup…foutu Docteur !

Alors, s'étant rendu compte que la Terre était définitivement devenue trop petite pour lui et ses souvenirs, il était parti, grâce à Gwen qui avait retrouvé son manipulateur de Vortex. La première planète qui lui était venue à l'esprit portait le nom de Villengard… une fabrique de banane aujourd'hui… Il avait donc commencé son voyage ici.

* * *

Un an plus tard. Planète Terre. Europe. Londres.

- Mr Smith, vous devriez rester couché, vous savez ce que le médecin a dit.

Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tombé sur le matelas.

- Je sais ce que Martha a dit, je me suis fait explosé le bide par une balle, je ne suis pas devenu sourd !

Une jeune femme un peu plus âgée entra.

- Et si tu ne restes pas assis, tu vas le devenir !

- Oui maman !

La jeune femme fit un signe de la main et l'infirmière sortit de la pièce. Elle s'installa sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

- Ianto, tu dois vraiment prendre soin de toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je te donne des ordres, mais quand tu te comportes ainsi, je redeviens le patron !

- Désolé Rose.

La jeune femme sourit puis éclata de rire. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme.

- J'ai vu ça avec Martha, tu reprends du service dans une semaine, jusque là, tu restes à la maison.

Ianto soupira, sa sœur était parfois une vraie mère poule.

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Salut Martha.

Rose lui lança un sourire et sortit de la pièce, laissant le médecin examiné son patient.

Dans le couloir du nouvel Institut Torchwood, Rose Smith attendait son médecin en chef, détaché de Unit, Martha Jones.

- Rose… Tu devras lui parler un jour… lui dire la vérité.

Rose s'assit par terre, en tailleur, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur son visage.

- Il a été endormi… dans un coma artificiel pendant six mois avant que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il fallait m'appeler. Puis encore un mois avant que je trouve ce foutu chronomètre, et presque une semaine pour que ça marche ! Et tout ce qui a du être fait entre temps. Monter cette équipe, effacé certaines mémoires, tout faire pour que son équipe à Cardiff ne le trouve pas… Martha, tu es son seul lien avec son ancienne vie parce que tu as déjà été confrontée à ça !

Martha prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Oui elle avait déjà été confrontée à ça, et elle pensait justement ne plus jamais devoir y faire face.

- Rose, tu sais qu'il reste une dernière chance…

- Non !

C'était catégorique et définitif. Rose essuya ses larmes.

- Tu ne sais pas tout de cette affaire. Pour toi il a simplement perdu la mémoire après ce qui est arrivé à Canary Wharf… Pour lui, il a perdu quelques années de sa vie, sa copine et rien d'autre. Pour moi c'est différent. Il ne se rappelle plus de l'essentiel. Bref, dans une semaine il sera sur cette mission à long terme et nous n'aurons plus à nous en faire.

Rose attacha ses cheveux et se releva.

- Dans une semaine, je pourrais enfin dissoudre cette unité. Et tu pourras retrouver ton mari…

Martha voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

- Tu devrais y aller Martha, tu as encore des patients à voir.

Chacune partit dans une direction opposée. Rose s'enferma dans son bureau, contemplant une photo sur son bureau. Deux hommes s'enlaçait, la photo avait été prise de loin. Une bague était posée à côté.

Le moniteur posé sur son bureau s'illumina, signe d'une activité de la faille. Rose l'éteignit, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir à la chasse aux weevils en ce moment même. Elle enfila la bague et sortit de la tour.

Deux jours plus tard, Ianto Smith fut drogué et amené sur une île aux larges des côtes galloises. Une île anciennement administrée par Torchwood Cardiff. Celui de Londres avait pris le relais. Ianto Smith était le nouveau patient…

A la fin de cette semaine d'octobre, Torchwood Londres et Cardiff furent définitivement clos. Enfin, ça c'était la version officielle… Martha Jones quitta la section de Grande-Bretagne pour s'installer avec son mari à New-York. Chaque jour pendant plus d'un mois, cette femme brune, cette Rose était venue lui rendre visite. Elle disait être une simple amie, lui voyait plus que ça.

L'infirmière passa près de ce nouveau patient, accompagnée d'une femme du même âge que lui. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, et sans réfléchir lui sauta dans les bras.

- Madame Williams, veuillez le laisser tranquille s'il-vous-plaît.

Gwen s'étonna, puis s'offusqua. Cette femme travaillait ici depuis plus de dix ans, elle avait déjà vu Ianto… son Ianto des centaines de fois.

- Madame, veuillez me suivre.

Gwen la suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible… Il était… mort plus d'un an auparavant. Elle avait vu son corps, l'avait serré dans ses bras… l'avait enterré.

- Son nom est Ianto Smith. Pas Jones… il est ici depuis trois ans. Mr Jones le connaissait… Mais ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Discutez avec lui si vous le voulez, mais vous comprendrez vite que depuis que la faille l'a… recraché, il n'a plus aucun souvenir.

Gwen repartit en sens inverse. Il ne pouvait pas autant lui ressembler et ne pas être lui… Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le croire. Et pourtant, après une heure de discussion, elle comprit que ce Smith n'était pas son Ianto. Ils avaient certes quelques points en communs, mais il n'était pas lui. Elle rentra chez elle, prit ses jumeaux Tosh et Ianto dans ses bras et les serra si fort qu'ils lui demandèrent si elle allait bien. A travers ses larmes, elle leur répondit que « maman est juste un peu fatiguée. »

La semaine suivante, quand elle voulut simplement dire bonjour à Mr Smith, on lui apprit qu'il était décédé de mort naturelle… dans son sommeil. Elle n'en dormit pas de deux nuits. La faille fut active pendant presque une heure cette deuxième nuit.

Elle, Rhys et des membres de Unit avaient reconstruit un Hub. Officiellement il fallait un nouvel office de tourisme pour la ville, officieusement Cardiff étant placée sur un point stratégique de la faille, il fallait qu'elle soit protégée.

En fin de semaine, en arrivant à l'office, elle se cogna contre une jeune femme qui en sortait. Elles s'excusèrent, mais une impression de déjà-vu ne quitta pas Gwen de la journée.

La faille fut à nouveau active pendant la nuit. Gwen était trop perturbée pour dormir. Aussi se rendit-elle sur son lieu de travail, une boule au ventre. Elle n'y était jamais seule depuis cette histoire avec les enfants. Elle caressa les photos de l'équipe qu'elle gardait dans son bureau. Lorsque le pic d'activité pris fin, une femme apparut dans son champ de vision… la même femme qui l'avait percutée le matin même. Gwen décida de ne pas bouger. La nouvelle venue consultait les pics d'activité puis les effaçait. Elle tapa ensuite un code de contrôle et se laissa tomber sur la chaise roulante. Son manège dura dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne parte à la cuisine. Cette odeur… même à trente mètre Gwen l'aurait reconnue… le café de Ianto. Les larmes lui vinrent une nouvelle fois en pensant à lui. Elle reprit pied à la réalité en sentant son portable vibrer. Elle l'éteignit aussitôt. L'inconnue était de retour dans la pièce principale. Sa tasse se brisa à l'apparition d'un homme sur les écrans de contrôle… Gwen vit le même sur le sien… Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

Se remettant à son poste d'observation, la jeune femme avait disparue. Un mot était posé sur les écrans de contrôle « certains évènements sont fixes dans le temps ».

Gwen ne rentra pas chez elle cette nuit-là. Elle suivit, via les caméras de la ville, les déplacements de la jeune femme. Elle habitait dans l'immeuble où Ianto avait son appartement. De franchement étrange, cette histoire était devenue torchwoodienne, autant dire que Gwen ne décrocherait pas avant d'avoir compris le pourquoi du comment.

Le lendemain, à 9h Gwen aperçu la silhouette de Ianto au détour d'une ruelle la menant à son ancien appartement. Elle réussit à se convaincre que non elle n'était pas folle, mais que là, c'était franchement bizarre. Elle courut après cette ombre, mais ne trouva personne. Deux minutes plus tard, elle frappait à l'ancien appartement de Ianto. Le nom sur la boîte aux lettres était « Rose Smith »… « Smith, comme cet homme sur l'île… » Elle s'obligea à respirer un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. Une femme brune lui ouvrit. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier noir.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Gwen eut du mal à reprendre contenance en voyant la même personne que dans le HUB.

- Gwen Cooper, police de Cardiff.

Toutes les deux savaient que le mensonge ne servirait qu'à avoir des réponses.

- Je souhaitais vous poser quelques questions sur l'ancien locataire de cet appartement.

Rose bloquait toujours l'accès à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Ecoutez, j'allais partir travailler. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'accompagner.

Gwen acquiesça d'un signe de tête, assez peu rassurée d'être face à cette inconnue qui semblait apparaître et disparaître sans problème. Rose prit les clefs de son appartement et elles sortirent.

- Je travaille dans un hôtel sur la baie, si cela ne vous dérange pas que nous y allions à pied…

- Bien sûr que non.

Elles marchèrent en silence. Gwen ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Elle était maintenant plus habituée avec les aliens qu'avec les humains.

- Vous vouliez me poser des questions sur l'ancien propriétaire et non locataire d'ailleurs. J'aime autant être franche, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, si ce n'est qu'il est mort il y a plus d'un an.

Elles croisèrent un homme qui se retourna sur leurs passages.

Après quelques mètres, Rose se retourna sur cet inconnu. Elle murmura :

- Si il est là, alors les ennuis commencent à peine…

Gwen fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Arrivée près de l'office de tourisme, Rose choisit de tourner à droite, en direction du Hub. Gwen l'arrêta.

- Que faites-vous ?

-Vous avez besoin de réponses madame Williams.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Rose éluda la question d'un geste de la main.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Si je ne me trompe pas, la tempête qui arrive est bien plus menaçante que toutes celle contre lesquelles vous avez dû vous battre… « 456 » y compris.

Gwen resta bouche bée dans l'entrée de l'office. Rhys qui lisait le journal scruta les deux femmes et ne posa pas de questions lorsque Gwen déverrouilla la porte les menant au Hub lui-même.

Rose soupira et entra à sa suite.

Les trois personnes présentes ne bougèrent pas et Gwen les autorisa à prendre leurs matinées.

Rose s'assit et s'empara du téléphone. Elle sortit un petit instrument, de la taille d'un tournevis et le passa par-dessus le téléphone.

- J'ai mis un certain temps... Presque un an. Mais j'ai trouvé la fréquence.

Elle composa un numéro à trois chiffres : 707, et enclencha le haut-parleur.

Une voix vieillie, mais encore reconnaissable leur répondit. Gwen était littéralement tombée sur sa chaise. Un an et demi qu'elle tentait de le joindre et cette femme y arrivait en un coup de tournevis.

- Jack… c'est Rose.


	3. Jack

Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent la respiration se bloquer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé quand … il … est mort ?

- Je vous pensez morte.

- Lui n'a plus aucun souvenir…

Jack s'étouffait. Il devait sûrement être entrain de boire.

- Je l'ai trouvé Jack… le chrono… tout ce qu'il fallait. Mais votre foutue organisation ne m'a pas facilitée la tâche.

Rose reprit difficilement, les larmes contenues n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

- Il a perdu la mémoire… je n'avais pas le choix. Mais Jack, je vais avoir besoin de lui… du Docteur. J'ai su lui faire perdre la mémoire grâce au Retcon. Le Docteur est le seul à pouvoir la lui rendre…

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Rose ?

La voix de Jack était à peine audible. Rose s'emporta.

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Il était mort, le rendre… ainsi. C'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie. Ou pire qu'il ne puisse pas…

Les larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de Rose. Gwen qui n'avait rien dit jusque là prit la parole.

- Jack… je crois que tu devrais revenir.

- Gwen, je … tu … Rose, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Rien Jack, je connais les lignes du temps, et je sais les manipuler. L'autre monde a été détruit Jack. Ils sont morts… chacun d'entre eux… chacun d'entre nous Jack !

- Quelle date ?

- 20 octobre 2010.

- Ok. Je contact le Docteur, mais je lui dis quoi ? Que la Terre est en danger ?

- Dis lui que c'est bien pire. Mais, à moins que je me plante, il est déjà à Cardiff.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça vient de toi, il viendra. Je te rappelle qu'il ne me connaît pas.

Jack grogna quelque chose et raccrocha.

Rose se tourna vers Gwen qui n'était pas loin de tourner de l'œil devant autant d'informations.

- Je reviens dans moins de dix minutes… avec lui. Il ne se rappellera pas qui vous êtes, alors ne le brusquez pas. Il ne se rappelle pas vous avoir vu sur l'île. Son dernier souvenir remonte à Canary Wharf.

- Mais sur l'île…

- Il a mentit, pour se protéger. Je lui ai fais croire que si il faisait ça, alors les cybermen ne pourraient jamais le trouver…

Gwen ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Vous savez… Lisa.

Un « oh » se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Rose arriva en même temps qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Rhys les laissa entrer tous les trois. Ianto était sur une chaise roulante, endormi. Gwen quand à elle était dehors, sur la baie, attendant l'arrivée de Jack.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Ce sera déjà assez dur d'ici peu.

Le docteur, sous sa dixième forme, s'éclaircit la voix et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Gwen reconnut l'homme qui s'était retourné sur leurs passages. Elle savait maintenant l'avoir vu lors de l'attaque des daleks.

Rose demanda à tout le monde de s'installer, en attendant Jack. Les nouveaux employés de Torchwood furent appelés. Congés d'office pour bonne conduite. Rose sourit en entendant cela.

Jack était sur le point d'arriver, qu'elle se tapa le front du plat de la main.

- Docteur, sans vouloir vous commander, pourriez-vous amener le Tardis ici ? Nous en aurons besoin.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis ?

- Longue histoire et manque de temps.

Le Docteur cogita quelques secondes puis partit chercher le Tardis. Quand il en sortit, Rose était éclatée de rire.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je te vois le « garer » du premier coup dans un espace aussi petit, et sans te tromper de date ou autre… Juste étrange.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

Rose fit volte face en entendant l'alarme se mettre en route. Gwen tenait Jack par la main. Ce dernier avait vraiment vieilli. Un an pour eux, mais combien pour lui ?

Le Docteur s'approcha de lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Rose fit un pas en avant, puis deux en arrière. Jack fut le seul à le remarquer. Tout avait bien changé depuis leur première vraie rencontre.

- Va-t-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici oui ou non ?

Rose s'assit et commença son discours.

- J'ai besoin du TARDIS. Plus précisément du DMA. Le jeune homme que vous voyez ici doit retrouver la mémoire et toutes ces… fonctions.

Ten était sur le point de demander si il n'avait pas atterri dans un asile lorsque Jack lui tendit le chronomètre qu'il venait de récupérer dans la poche de Ianto. Ten pointa son doigt vers eux et s'assit.

- Je... Ils...vous…

- Je sais. Vous allez devoir me croire quand je vous dis que vous aurez toutes les réponses rapidement.

Le Docteur attrapa le chronomètre.

- Ok… Mais vous savez qu'en l'ouvrant simplement, il retrouvera ces …

- Non. Il a subit une perte de mémoire très importante en le redevenant. Si on l'ouvre sans DMA… il mourra.

Gwen qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, les larmes aux yeux, éclata en sanglot. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Ianto mourir une seconde fois.

- Toutes les explications que vous voudrez Docteur, mais après.

Ten posa une simple question.

-Univers parallèle ?

Jack et Rose se regardèrent, puis elle acquiesça.

Ianto fut placé dans la machine que le Docteur avait utilisée pour perdre la mémoire et redevenir humain. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, il allait redevenir un…

Rose s'approcha de son petit frère, tandis que le Docteur actionnait le mécanisme.

- Il est temps… Seigneur du Temps.

Rose passa une main sur les commandes du TARDIS, et cette dernière ronronna doucement. Elle s'ébranla soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Je...rien… je l'ai juste effleurée.

Le docteur actionna plusieurs boutons pour finalement en sortir… Il était revenu.

Rose le suivit.

- La baie du Grand Méchant Loup…

- Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu de ce côté de l'univers ?

Rose secoua la tête négativement. Le temps des explications pour tous était venu. Jack allait enfin tout savoir. Ianto, sur la chaise roulante, fut porté dehors, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Rose commença son récit.

- Mon nom est Emilie-Rose Smith.


	4. Rose and the Bad Wolf Bay

Le Docteur tressailli à ce nom.

- Je suis née un 27 juillet 2012, le jour d'ouverture des jeux olympiques. Deux ans plus tard, ma mère mit au monde un petit garçon du nom de Ianto… Ianto Smith.

Rose regarda le Docteur dans les yeux.

- Ma mère s'appelle Rose Tyler, mon père John Smith… votre surnom Docteur. Et ce sont bien eux, ceux que vous avez laissé sur cette baie…

Rose commença à marcher de long en large, faisant de grands gestes.

- Notre père a rapidement compris que nous n'étions pas humains. Deux cœurs tout d'abord, mais également le calcul de la cinquième décimal de pi à quatre ans… Nous avons été éduqués comme des seigneurs du Temps. Apprenant tout sur notre monde, et celui-ci. Le Void était refermé, mais il sentait que quelque chose de bien plus puissant allait arriver. Vous vous rappelez sans doute lui avoir remis une branche du Tardis pour qu'il puisse cultiver le sien ?

Le Docteur hocha la tête, voyant partiellement où elle voulait en venir.

- Rose, lui et vous êtes partis voyager ?

- En quelque sorte. Dans cet univers… LA guerre du Temps n'a jamais eu lieu. Tu… enfin John a décidé de ne pas y aller. Mais ils nous ont retrouvés… Les Anciens ont choisis de nous envoyer le Maître pour nous récupérer. Seulement, dans cet univers vous, en tant que Seigneur du Temps était mort. Mort en traître.

Elle se pencha vers Ianto pour prendre son pouls. Il était encore inconscient, mais il ne tarderait sans doute pas à se réveiller. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et poursuivi.

- La règle de non-intervention existait toujours et vous étiez intervenu sur New-New-York, seizième du nom. Vous aviez sauvé la planète, recueilli la dernière phrase de Face De Boe. La même que dans cet univers. Alors, par peur que vous ne soyez plus seul, les Anciens vous ont exécutés. Ils pensaient que vous ne seriez pas le seul à prendre part dans les conflits. Enfin, vous me comprenez.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux de tout me dire… devant Gwen et Jack ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous ne me ferez donc jamais confiance ? Ni là-bas, ni ici ! Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Débrouillez-vous, sauver votre foutu monde tout seul, vous qui semblez être si fort… Oh mais attendez… ça y est, je me rappelle, vous êtes tellement fort que ma mère a été envoyée dans un univers parallèle, que Donna a perdu la mémoire, que vous n'avez même pas su retenir Rose, que vous avez laissé Jack sacrifié son propre petit-fils pour la survie d'un quart des enfants de cette Terre ! Vous avez laissé votre fils se faire tuer ! Vous…Ok, pas votre fils, mais bon sang, le Maître s'est fait tué sous vos yeux ! Harriet Jones est morte pour qu'il vous retrouve !

Elle désigna alors Jack. Ce dernier avait les yeux complètement écarquillé, jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé parler ainsi au Docteur.

-Jack est mort et est revenu à la vie grâce au méchant loup, et vous, au lieu de l'attendre, vous vous barrez comme un voleur ! Alors NON, NON et NON Monsieur je-suis-plus-doué-que-tout-le-monde-pour-me-foutre-dans-les-pires-situations-et-être-le-seul-à-m'en-sortir! Non j'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit, tiens Youpi, et si j'allais réveiller Ianto, et que je révélais toute ma vie à cet imbécile par qui tout est arrivé ?

Elle le planta là, courant se réfugier dans le Tardis, une main sur la bouche. Elle se faufila à travers les couloirs, et sans vraiment savoir comment elle y était arrivée, entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle était encore intacte, comme si elle était partie le matin à l'aventure et qu'elle allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Rose se réfugia la tête entre les coussins et se mit à pleurer de rage puis de douleur.

Le Docteur, bien trop choqué pour réagir n'avait repris ses esprits que quand il avait sentit la main de Gwen sur son bras, le secouant doucement. Il avait alors rejoint la porte et avait tenté de l'ouvrir. Il s'était tourné vers Jack, totalement en colère. D'une colère sourde que Jack n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et en soit, il ne voulait pas voir ce que cela donnerait si elle recommençait.

- Le Tardis s'est verrouillé ! Génial ! J'ai une gamine à moitié Seigneur du Temps sur le dos. Une gamine qui se croit tout permis, et en plus de ça, elle boude.

Il ficha un coup de pied contre la porte.

- Fichue machine !

Gwen souriait en coin, la machine était donc vivante et en plus elle avait une consonance féminine. Le Docteur ne serait pas près de rentrer dedans alors.

Voyant Ianto bouger dans son inconscience, elle lui prit la main. Il l'attrapa et la serra pour la relâcher presque aussi sec. Il n'était pas encore réveillé. La dose de calmants que Rose lui avait administré après son passage sous la Dma devrait encore le faire dormir une bonne demi-heure.

Le Docteur pestait toujours et Jack semblait complètement perdu. Un œil sur Ianto et un sur le Docteur, il essayait de trouver une solution au conflit.

Gwen s'approcha d'eux, murmura quelque chose à Jack qui lui confia une petite clef dorée. Il s'installa ensuite sur le sable face à Ianto.

Gwen rentra la clef dans la serrure et sourit au Docteur quand elle accepta de se tourner.

-Parfois une clef vaut mieux qu'un coup de pied !

Son sourire s'élargit et elle entra prudemment, de peur de se recevoir un marteau, une casserole… ou pire une flopée de bananes.

- Rose, c'est Gwen. Le Docteur voudrait s'excuser.

Le Docteur qui allait protester se reçu une tape sur le bras. Gwen lui murmura

-Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin ! Elle a du mal avec ce changement d'univers, alors laissé là souffler un peu !

Elle reprit plus fort.

-Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il sait que vous maîtrisez ces changements temporels, mais il ne vous connaît pas encore… Laissez-lui une chance. Finissez votre histoire, ce sera peut-être plus facile pour lui après.

Gwen avançait en direction de la chambre. La clef lui indiquait si sa position était bonne ou non. Enfin la clef… le Tardis plutôt. Arrivé à l'entrée du couloir menant à la chambre le Docteur comprit où elle était.

-Elle n'avait plus laissé entrer personne depuis son départ… pas même moi.

Rose était sur le dos en train d'observer le plafond. Elle passa une main sur son visage, faisant disparaître toute trace de larmes.

- Je suis désolé… Rose…

- C'est moi… Si c'est plus facile, appelez-moi Emilie. Pour ce que j'ai dit… je n'avais pas le droit. Il n'était plus vraiment vous, alors ce n'est pas pareil.

Le Docteur sourit, Cette fille, la fille de celui qu'il avait considéré comme "l'autre" lui ressemblait autant qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, autant dire que les baby-sitters avaient dû s'amuser…

Il passa une main sur son bras, elle se souleva d'un seul coup et s'agrippa à son cou. Après quelques secondes d'une étreinte presque paternelle, Rose s'éloigna. Gwen restait dans l'embrasure de la porte lui montra la clef.

- Le Tardis ne voulait pas s'ouvrir…

-Oh… connexion…

- …psychique.

Ten et Rose finirent la phrase de la jeune femme au même moment. Ils sortirent, Rose subitement inquiète. Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre… la dernière fois, son frère était mort.

Sur la plage Jack avait parlé. Seul. Face à la mer. Face à lui-même.

Le capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait pas pu regarder son fiancé en face. Même inconscient, Jack savait que si il le regardait, son corps, ses cheveux, son visage… Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre à nouveau. Il n'était pas certain que le DMA est marché… 50 ans pour atténuer la douleur, pour ne pas se réveiller toutes les nuits, réveillé par un cauchemar, par ses derniers mots… "Dans un millier d'années, tu ne te rappelleras plus de moi". Il ne l'avait pas oublié…juste tenter d'effacer les mauvais souvenirs. Mais en une seconde, à peine l'avait-il vu dans son fauteuil roulant, que tout lui était revenu. Ses derniers jours avec lui… leurs derniers instants… Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour lui dire une dernière fois…

-Rose !

Le Docteur venait d'hurler dans son dos. Rose venait de débouler comme une furie sur la plage, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Ianto semblait aller bien, Jack aussi, du moins en apparence. Elle s'approcha d'eux doucement, soulevant le menton de Jack, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi vous êtres mise à courir ?

Rose releva la tête vers lui alors que Jack lui souriait faiblement.

- J'ai senti que Ianto n'allait pas bien, mais je crois que ce n'était pas physique. Jack était en train de lui parler.

-Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Gwen, il devrait être réveillé, mais le DMA a du l'épuisé plus que prévu. Il était déjà assez faible…

Elle se reçu une légère gifle de Jack.

-Je t'interdis d'être pessimiste. TU m'as fait revenir pour lui ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il…

Là ce fut Jack qui s'en prit une.

- Mais vous avez pas un peu fini de vous bouffer le nez tout les trois ? Rose a une histoire à finir de raconter, alors tout le monde s'assoit et écoute en attendant que Ianto se réveille. Ensuite, vu qu'il y a danger, nous irons sauver la Terre une fois de plus. Et ce soir, tout sera réglé.

Gwen avait raison au moins sur un point. Mais ce soir tout ne serait pas fini…

Rose s'installa face au Docteur, entre Gwen et Ianto. Jack était de l'autre côté, sa main frôlant celle de Ianto.

- Donc, j'en étais où moi ? … Ah oui, ils ont fait exécuté le vous du "monde de Pete". Pour faire simple, on va dire que votre double de la métacrise sera 10.5. Donc… oui, à notre époque, en 2020, le Maître a été envoyé sur Terre. Il a trouvé cet autre vous, humain, le Grand Conseil a compris ce que voulez vraiment dire ce « vous n'êtes pas seul ». Ils vous ont enlevés. Nous étions encore petits, mais nous savions faire marcher le Tardis. Nous sommes partis avec maman… Rose. Arrivés sur Gallifrey, nous avons assisté de loin à l'assassinat de mon père. Rose vous a vraiment perdu ce jour-là. On vous a tous perdu ce jour-là. Alors vous voyez, quand vous pensiez lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance…c'était faux…

Le Docteur voulait dire quelque chose, mais toutes ses phrases restaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Il avait voulu aider Rose à se construire une vie. Elle l'avait fait et tout s'était écroulé. Rose lui souriait, maigre réconfort au final.

- L'histoire aurait pu en rester là. Nous sommes rentrés sur Terre, sachant que nous ne pouvions rien faire. Maman a expliqué à Torchwood qui nous étions et ils nous ont aidé à nous cacher, à rendre le Tardis indétectable. Tous c'est bien passé. Nous en étions presque arrivés à oublier la menace. A l'âge de 20 ans, le Maître est revenu sur Terre. La Proclamation de l'Ombre nous avait trouvé et avait déclaré que Ianto devait mourir parce qu'il possédait vos souvenirs. Il était devenu "trop dangereux". En soit, il n'avait que quelques fragments de vos souvenirs. Le reste provenait des histoires qu'il nous racontait. Ses voyages… vos voyages, votre rencontre avec notre mère, votre Gallifrey, votre guerre du Temps. Les Anciens n'ont pas compris que n'étant pas le même Docteur que celui qui avait enfreint leur règle, les souvenirs et la manière d'agir était différente. Seulement ils ont omis un détail. Ils se sont dit qu'une simple femme comme moi "ne savait rien et donc n'était pas un danger". Le problème c'est que si ils s'attaquaient à lui, ils s'attaquaient à nous tous. Rose, Jackie, Pete, Tony, moi, et même Torchwood…

Jack frémit à cette évocation. John Hart avait essayé de faire du mal à Ianto pour le récupérer, après toute cette histoire avec Gray. Aujourd'hui il était interné pour schizophrénie.

- Le Maître est venu sur Terre pour le prendre, mais un autre Seigneur du Temps, a changé les règles. Il était sur Terre depuis près de 2000 ans sous un faux nom…

Gwen réalisa plus ou moins là où elle voulait en venir.

-Billis Menger

-Exact. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Il a utilisé toutes les failles spatio-temporelles entre nos deux mondes pour amener chaos et destruction. Il n'a jamais rencontré Ianto. Ok Docteur, je commence du début. Donc, Billis, puisque je n'ai jamais pu savoir son véritable nom, est venu sur Terre. Il a écouté une version très très abrégée de notre histoire et de celle de 10.5, il a donc compris que nous disions la vérité. Maman ne l'aimais pas, nous non plus, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. Il est parti dans le passé, lorsque vous et Rose êtes venus pour la première fois dans le monde de Pete. C'est à cause de lui que vous êtes venus ici. Il a atterrit dans les années 20, il a ramené les cybermens dans mon monde. Cette espèce n'existait pas sur l'univers entier avant son retour. Il est repassé avec un prototype de cybermen lorsque vous êtes parti retrouver votre monde, les a envoyés dans le passé et le reste s'est construit comme vous l'avez vu. Il ne contrôlait pas sur quelle plage temporelle il atterrissait et ne pouvait manipuler le vortex de ce côté du Void.

Elle les regarda tout à tour, tout le monde suivait encore, c'était déjà ça. Le Docteur avait même l'air fasciné.

- Billis a amené les Daleks de la même façon lors de l'ouverture du Void à Canary Wharf. Il pensait pouvoir les contrôler et ainsi détruire notre Gallifrey et s'emparer du Vortex spatio-temporel. Être le seul à pouvoir le manipuler. Mais il devait laisser la race se développer. Alors il est revenu, passant par la brèche crée lors de votre premier passage ici. Les évènements d'Abbadon ont eu lieu. De notre côté, nous avions compris ses plans lorsque un message est apparu sur nos trois écrans de portable. Numéro inconnu. Deux mots. Une sentence. Méchant Loup…La menace était tout de même plus grande, il pouvait briser les lignes du Temps dans nos deux mondes, créer un paradoxe et détruire nos deux univers. Malgré le danger, nous avons tenté de prévenir les Seigneurs du Temps, quitte à ce qu'ils nous fouillent le cerveau, autant qu'ils comprennent la menace. Le Maître nous a amené sur Gallifrey, maman était dans le Tardis, ils ne se sont aperçus de rien. Et puis ils ont commencé à me torturer pour faire parler Ianto. Seulement je n'ai pas crié… pas pleurer, au contraire, j'étais morte de rire. Alors ils ont compris et ont inversé les rôles. Ils n'ont pas eu a attaché Ianto que je déballais absolument tout. Mais ces imbéciles n'ont rien voulu croire. Les Daleks ont débarqué ce jour-là… provenant tout droit du cinquième soleil… Les Anciens nous ont demandé de nous battre, mais il était déjà trop tard… Maman est morte dix semaines plus tard, en se battant contre un Dalek. Ianto était mortellement blessé… je n'avais plus aucun choix. J'ai utilisé le Tardis pour passer à travers le Void. Des Daleks ont atterri en 2008 quand vous voyagiez avec Donna et ont aidé à libéré Dalek Caan dans votre monde. Notre Tardis a brûlé pendant le voyage. Ianto et moi avons atterri à Cardiff en septembre 1981, lors des travaux de réhabilitation de la ville. Je devais attendre qu'il meure pour que le processus se mette en marche. C'est une des différences que nous avons avec vous. Il a mis plus de deux jours à…

Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus continuer. A ses côtés, Ianto n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Sa régénération s'est très mal passée. Il est redevenu un bébé… environ 6 mois au vu de la formation osseuse. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avais aucun moyen de vous contacter. Je me suis souvenue de ce que m'avait dit mon père sur un de ses vieux amis… Un Capitaine Jack Harkness travaillant pour l'Institut Torchwood. Je l'ai trouvé, un bébé dans les bras. Je lui ai demandé de m'accorder quelques minutes et je lui ai expliqué les grandes lignes. Sautant le passage incluant Billis, je pensais que ses actions viendraient à ses oreilles et que Jack pourrait créer un paradoxe, même si je supposais cela impossible. Il lui a trouvé une famille d'accueil, le faisant adopter sous le nom de John Smith. Les parents ont demandé une dérogation au juge pour lui donner un nouveau prénom. Ianto Smith. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui. Légalement nous n'avions pas d'existence, et puis il était devenu humain, donc plus aucun souvenir de moi et de notre ancienne vie. Je suis partie. J'ai visité la ville puis le pays et ce monde, vivant de petit boulot, me construisant une nouvelle identité. Et puis après trois ans, je suis revenue. Votre monde est identique au mien, et si différent dans sa structure. J'ai trouvé Jack. Il avait besoin d'un nouvel expert en technologie alien. J'ai travaillé pour lui et l'Institut tout en veillant sur Ianto. Plus il grandissait et plus il ressemblait à ce qu'il avait été quand nous étions petit. Et puis au cours d'une mission j'ai été touchée. Jack m'a aidé et protéger lors de ma régénération. Je suis devenue à mon tour une enfant, composition osseuse et physique d'une personne de type caucasienne de huit ans. Le plus amusant, c'est que Ianto avait alors 6 ans. Jack m'a demandé si je voulais vivre avec Ianto, j'ai accepté, ses parents adoptifs aussi. Je possédais tous mes souvenirs et j'ai compris qu'au fur et à mesure Ianto reprenait possession des siens. A 20 ans, Ianto est parti à Londres, s'est fait engagé par Torchwood. Il était là lors de la bataille de Canary Wharf. Puis il a récupéré Lisa et a été engagé par Jack comme homme à tout faire, puis comme agent de terrain. J'avais brouillé nos pistes peu après notre départ pour Londres, changeant notre nom en Jones. En référence à Martha et Harriet. Et puis étant ici, près de Jack il était en sécurité, alors j'ai intégré Unit et je me suis servie d'un de leurs "artefacts" pour partir sur New-New-York, pour tenir compagnie à Face de Boe. J'avais beaucoup de questions, il avait quelque réponse. Et puis, je suis revenue… trop tard… Ianto était mort depuis six mois, mis dans un coma artificiel par Martha. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle savait.

Jack leva fébrilement la main.

- C'est moi. Je lui ai simplement dit un jour, quand elle faisait nos bilans sanguins que Ianto était différent, comme le Docteur. Owen, notre ancien médecin pensait qu'il était atteint d'une maladie contractée à Torchwood Londres. Il n'a jamais eu deux cœurs…

- Alors j'ai récupéré le chronomètre. Son essence était partie dedans sans raison. Et il n'a pas récupéré ses connaissances au fur et à mesure comme la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui la menace est encore plus réelle. Je devais ramener Ianto, vous contacter pour le faire, ou me débrouillez par moi-même si il le fallait. Après l'avoir trouvé, j'ai effacé sa mémoire, créant un coma artificiel, lui rappelant sa vie jusqu'à Canary Wharf. Il pense avoir été un enfant normal. Une fois son réveil passé, je l'ai intégré dans une fausse équipe Torchwood Londres. Les langues ont commencé à se délier et quand il a été blessé par une balle dans le ventre, j'ai dissout l'équipe et vu qu'il n'était toujours pas redevenu un Seigneur du Temps, je l'ai fait passer pour un de ceux recraché par la faille. Gwen est arrivée et je me suis dit que finalement un artefact aurait pu me servir, un des gants de vie. Il aurait pu ramener sa mémoire sans risque. Parce que malgré le chronomètre ouvert, rien ne s'était passé. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chance pour vous contacter. Mais Jack s'était fait plus que discret, parmi les voyageurs de l'Agence du Temps, un seul a pu trouver sa trace. John Hart… Il me devait un service. Oui, j'ai travaillé pour eux un certain temps. Mais uniquement pour avoir accès à ça.

Elle pointa du doigt un manipulateur comme celui de Jack.

- Quand à Billis, notre grand méchant du jour, il semblerait qu'il nous veuille tous morts, humains et Seigneurs du Temps.

- Mais pourquoi nous ?

- C'est un psychopathe Gwen…

Rose avait presque fini son récit. Une nouvelle voix, rauque, masculine se fit entendre.

-Pour Billis, nous sommes responsable de la destruction de son monde… notre monde.

Les quatre se tournèrent vers Ianto. Il était à peine réveillé, sa voix était tremblante et ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Le soleil haut à travers les nuages y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Le Docteur était resté en arrière, Rose également. En réalité, la seule personne qui avait vraiment approché Ianto était Gwen.

Jack contenait des larmes de joie. Rose se rendait compte de son erreur. Peut-être aurait-elle du le laisser en paix finalement. Combattant seul le dernier Seigneur du Temps du monde de Pete.

- Rose…

La voix de Ianto était suppliante. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de lui, mais lorsqu'il tendit la main, elle avança. L'effort dans son geste était visible. Rose passa une main sur le visage de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un murmure arriva aux oreilles de Ianto et de Jack qui était le plus proche.

- Pardon brawd… * gallois pour frère*

Jack posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se recula à son tour.

- Je…

Ianto fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et le Docteur écarta ceux présents, saisissant son stéthoscope au fond de sa poche. Il l'ausculta alors que Ianto frissonnait en le regardant avec de gros yeux… un peu comme si il venait de mettre les doigts dans le grille-pain.

- C'est l'autre Ian…

Il hocha la tête alors que le Docteur réajustait la couverture sur ces genoux. La main de Jack se plaça sur l'épaule de Ianto.

- Il est gelé.

D'un commun accord, ils rentrèrent dans le Tardis, Ianto toujours dans son fauteuil, malgré ses protestations.

Rose était restée près de la porte. Quand le Docteur voulut faire repartir le Tardis vers Cardiff, elle refusa de bouger.

Jack était aux côtés du Docteur a tenté de glaner des informations sur la santé de Ianto, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, contrairement à d'habitude. Qu'avait-il pu voir en entrant dans l'esprit de Ianto ?

Rose frissonnait, la main sur la porte, comme prête à sortir et à courir le plus loin et le plus vite possible.


	5. Je n'ai pas pu

Inspirer…expirer…faire taire cet estomac qui se contracte. Inspirer… Expirer… ne plus penser à ses souvenirs. Inspirer… Expirer… Ne pas la revoir. Inspirer… Expirer… ne pas revoir les corps.

Inspirer… expirer… ne pas revoir son corps… étendu… sans vie. Inspirer… Expirer… Se concentrer… Ne pas garder ce qui vient de remonter. Inspirer…Expirer… Ne pas pleurer.

Inspirer… Expirer… garder la tête haute et ne pas sombrer. Inspirer… Expirer… Et si il y avait un moyen de changer les choses ? Inspirer… Expirer…tous les souvenirs de Ianto dans son esprit.

Inspirer… Expirer… ne pas tomber.

-Rose ?

-Ca va… je vais bien… je…

Ses yeux balayèrent le sol du Tardis puis tous ceux présents à l'intérieur.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable Rose.

Ianto se leva, vacillant, Jack le rattrapa.

- Rose, c'est du passé.

Ne pas vomir… ne pas cédé…

Les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue. Ianto s'avança, doucement, soutenu par Jack. Il la prit dans ses bras, absorbant les souvenirs douloureux de leurs passé, de son passé.

Ianto comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tant voulu le ramener. Tous ses moments de doute, de peur… Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'il était parti à Torchwood Londres. Sa vie sur New-New-York. Les souvenirs d'une vie en quelques secondes. C'est ce que le Docteur avait vu quand il avait posé les mains sur le visage de Ianto après son réveil.

Jack les interrompit, voyant les forces de son fiancé diminuer de plus en plus. Le Tardis s'ébranla et se dirigea vers Cardiff.

Jack regardait le Docteur, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Il est redevenu un Seigneur du Temps Jack… Il se rappelle de tout… Je ne te savais pas si souple d'ailleurs…

Jack sourit et éclata de rire, prenant son ami dans ses bras. Gwen et Rose se regardèrent, le même sourire sur les lèvres. Ianto quand à lui était heureux de tous les voir ainsi, réuni, sans dispute, sans violence. Parce que, même si il le nierait plus tard, il avait assisté à une des pires disputes entre Jack et Rose.

C'était… il y a combien de temps ? Jack semblait bien plus jeune et bien plus sûr de lui… C'était juste après la mort de Tosh et d'Owen. Il s'en rappellerait toujours parce que c'est à cause de cette dispute qu'il avait dit "oui".

-Gray aurais pu le tuer !

-Il ne l'a pas fait.

-Tu étais mort, et TU n'as pas su le protéger. Comme avec Lisa. Comme avec ces cannibales…

- Tu crois que si j'avais pu être à sa place j'aurais hésité ? J'aurais préféré vivre mille… Dix mille… Un milliard de mort plutôt que de le voir souffrir comme il a souffert. Et pas parce que je suis son patron, pas parce que j'aime penser être aussi un ami… Mais parce que je l'aime. Parce qu'être loin de lui me brise le cœur. Parce que ne pas sentir son odeur près de moi quand je me réveille est mon pire cauchemar ! Pendant que le Maître s'amusait à m'arracher les tripes ou je ne sais quoi, c'est à lui que je pensais. Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si il le trouvait.

Rose l'avait giflé, d'une manière dont seules les femmes Tyler avaient le secret.

- Imbécile ! Le Maître est un psychique. Tu t'imagines si il avait lu dans tes pensées ? Si il avait su, il serait sans doute mort… et avec ses connaissances, le Maître aurait pu gagner ! Je… pardon Jack… J'ai juste peur pour lui…

- Tu es sa grande sœur c'est normal…

- C'est un Seigneur du Temps, tu t'imagines si ils avaient tous leurs sœurs sur le dos ?

- Je le protégerais plus… Je l'aime Rose… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour le courage de lui dire… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui…

- Mais c'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur… Parce qu'un jour toi ou lui ne pourrez pas survivre… Nous sommes Seigneur du Temps, pas immortel. Si on ne se régénère pas à temps, on meurt… et tu sais comment ça c'est passé la première fois. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais j'ai peur que cet amour finisse par vous détruire… tout les deux. Je ne dis pas ça pour le protéger lui, mais pour vous protégez vous…

La voix de Jack le tira de ses pensées. Sa main dans ses cheveux, sa voix… un murmure contre son oreille. Il s'assied près de lui. Le Tardis n'avait pas l'air décidé à se poser.

- Combien de temps ?

-Six mois… je suis resté humain six mois…

Ianto le regarda dans les yeux…il avait tellement changé. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait maigri. Il semblait fatigué, l'éclat dans ses yeux avait totalement disparu… comme après son année à bord du Valliant. Jack avait remarqué son regard. Il aurait aimé le rassurer, mais il savait les mots inutiles… Ianto avait toujours su quand il mentait, il l'avait toujours accepté, mais peut-être pas aujourd'hui. La main du plus jeune se posa sur la sienne. Elle était plus chaude que sur la plage. Ses doigts se lièrent aux siens, mais Jack ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de recommencer… Pas après tout ce temps.

- Et pour toi ?

Ianto n'avait pas voulu poser la question, il avait bien trop peur de la réponse… peur de savoir que pour Jack, ce "nous" datait de milliers d'années… peur de comprendre qu'il était revenu pour lui dire définitivement "au revoir"… peur qu'il n'ait plus assez de force pour faire face à la tempête qui allait arriver. Combien de temps l'avait-il pleuré ? Combien de temps avait-il mis avant de coucher avec un autre… une autre, Combien de temps avait-il mis avant de l'oublier ? Parce que quoiqu'il lui ait dit, pour Jack, il serait toujours de passage dans sa vie. Il avait beau le savoir Seigneur du Temps, cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'un jour Ianto n'aurait pas le temps de se régénérer…

- 50 années…

Ianto déglutit… la suite serait déterminante. Il ne serait pas revenu pour s'enfuir juste après… il sentit sa respiration se bloquer au fond de sa gorge.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi… J'ai cherché en vain un anti-virus… Mais je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai pas su venir à ton enterrement…. Je n'ai pas su rester ici sans toi. Gwen avait raison… Malgré tout, si j'étais revenu ici après mon voyage avec le Docteur, c'était pour toi…

Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Ianto voulait l'empêcher de parler, mais il savait que si il ne le faisait pas tout de suite, les évènements s'enchaîneraient… les non-dits aussi et que ça finirait sans doute en catastrophe. Il se savait encore trop fragile pour supporter un quelconque problème émotionnel…

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi… À nous… à ce que nous aurions pu devenir si tu n'avais pas été atteint par ce virus. Si tu avais pu te régénérer correctement. J'ai attendu six mois… cherchant des traces me prouvant que j'avais raison d'attendre, que je pourrais te voir à nouveau me sourire… te voir rire… et puis je suis parti. La Terre était devenue trop petite pour nos souvenirs… Qu'importe où j'allais, tout me rappelait toi… un café, une odeur… une fichue chemise rouge.

Les larmes coulaient. Le Tardis s'était arrêté à Glasgow. Les trois autres étaient sortis, les laissant parler. Le danger était présent, mais cette conversation était plus qu'urgente. Gwen et Rose le savait. Le Docteur l'avait deviné. Finalement, il était heureux que Jack ai trouvé le bonheur avec son… le fils de 10.5 et de Rose. Sa Rose.

- Alors je suis parti, fuyant ce fichu monde… Parti sur Villengard.

- La plantation de banane ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Moment de bonheur dans une conversation difficile.

- Oui. Je suis resté peu de temps. Je suis parti dans la galaxie de Pégase… sur la planète Doomsday. J'y suis resté près de 10 ans… 10 ans sans dessoûler un seul jour… 10 ans à mourir ivre mort ou dans une bagarre… 10 ans à essayer de ne pas revoir ton visage à chacun de mes retours à la vie. 10 ans à essayer d'accepter… Et puis un jour je me suis réveillé face à Gareth… un vieil ami. Il m'a amené chez lui et m'a obligé à parler. Je suis resté en cure de désintoxication environ 5 ans. Les psys ont essayé de me faire parler, de savoir qui était l'homme sur la photo.

Jack sortit une photo vieillie et froissée de son manteau. Une touriste les avaient pris en photo lors de leur premier rendez-vous et elle l'avait envoyée à Ianto. Jack l'avait récupéré dans le portefeuille que l'agent Johnson avait récupéré au QG de Torchwood Londres…

- Ils n'ont su ton nom que le dernier jour. J'ai laissé un simple mot, un simple nom "Ianto". Et je suis parti. Gareth ne m'a jamais revu, mais il a l'habitude. Et puis j'ai voyagé, ne restant jamais longtemps, ne m'attachant pas. J'ai eu des aventures d'une nuit, mais le seul prénom que j'arrivais à murmurer, c'était le tien… Une nuit, je me suis réveillé avec un goût de sang dans la bouche, un médecin au-dessus de moi. Il s'appelait Owen… J'ai explosé de rire. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien, m'a soigné et m'a donné un seul conseil : " accepter… mais pas oublier". C'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai cessé d'attendre un appel me disant que tu étais vivant. J'ai cessé de m'imaginer qu'à mon réveil je me rendrais compte que toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. J'ai juste cessé d'espérer. Et puis quand j'ai reçu cet appel de Rose, la plaie c'est rouverte, saignante, béante, inrefermable. J'ai cru à une blague, mais quand elle m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire. Le fait de savoir qu'elle a trouvé la fréquence de la Com, celle qu'on utilisait quand on était tout les deux. Je lui ai dit que je revenais, et puis j'ai hésité. Si la DMA n'avait pas marché tu serais mort et j'aurais dû tout recommencé… Le Retcon n'aurait pas marché. Il n'a plus aucun effet sur moi depuis un certain temps. J'ai hésité à revenir, parce que te voir si faible m'a ramené mes pires angoisses… Tu n'as jamais été de passage dans ma vie Ian. Tu fais partie de ma vie. Tu es ma vie.

Ianto ne savait plus quoi dire après ces révélations. Il avait juste l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus bouger. Mais le temps avait passé, les sentiments changé, même si il resterait "sa vie". Jack perçu son trouble, même après toutes ces années, les mots étaient inutiles.

- Jack, je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de prendre une décision maintenant. Quand tout sera fini je te demanderais ce que tu veux faire. Voici mes deux propositions. Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir et je partirais. Je m'éloignerais, je resterais avec Rose, loin de toi. Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi et je resterais. Qu'importe que tu sois un point fixe dans le temps, je m'en accommoderais encore une fois.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne répond pas Jack. Tu ne m'as jamais vu avec Rose, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Je suis un nouveau "moi".

L'immortel ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, doucement, comme si il avait peur de le casser. Ianto sourit, la tête enfouie dans son cou, il savait que ce troisième lui serait plus sûr de lui, moins timide, et peut-être plus arrogant, plus jaloux aussi.

De leur côté, Rose, Gwen et Ten étaient accoudé à une barrière, les yeux rivés vers le Clyde.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

Il ne répondit pas, Rose se tourna vers lui, et, voyant une larme dévaler sa joue, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Le Docteur d'abord surpris s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Rose se mit à murmurer pour que Gwen n'entende pas.

- Elle ne l'a jamais aimé comme elle vous a aimé vous. J'aurais du prendre du temps pour vous le dire, mais on en manque. Elle n'a jamais cessé de parler de vous, même une fois mon père dans sa vie. J'ai défié les lois du Temps, et je l'ai vu peu après leur mariage. Elle m'a confié qu'elle l'aimait, mais qu'au fond de son cœur, il y aurait toujours un autre homme… vous.

Elle desserra un peu sa prise sur lui.

- Quand les temps de douleur et de damnation auront pris fin, vous changerez. Il sera différent et connaîtra lui aussi l'amour.


	6. Si je m'en sors

Le Docteur la relâcha aussitôt, terriblement inquiet.

- Rose ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Elle le regarda tout aussi étonné, c'était sa voix, mais pas elle qui avait parlé. Ils se tournèrent vers Gwen. Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile bleu qui disparut en une fraction de seconde.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Rose l'empoigna et ils se mirent à courir vers le Tardis. Entrant en trombe.

- Ianto, arrête tes papouilles et vient m'aider !

Le jeune homme se leva, se séparant de Jack. Une seconde de plus et il aurait lui-même brisé les lignes du Temps pour qu'il accepte la deuxième proposition.

- Gwen est une dewines.

- Une quoi ?

- Autre question : pourquoi le Tardis n'a-t-il pas traduit ?

Ianto avait fait signe à Gwen d'aller s'asseoir. Il la rejoignit peu après, suivit du reste de l'équipe. Si on pouvait les appeler une équipe.

- Ok Gwen, tu vas juste me regarder dans les yeux et te laisser porter par le son de ma voix.

L'humaine hocha la tête. Rose plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes.

Jack suivit Ianto du regard. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers les commandes du Tardis. Ten poussa un cri de terreur quand le Tardis prit son envol. Elle faisait des caprices mais là… Il se tourna et se trouva face à Ianto qui manipulait un certain nombre de commande. Ten décida de s'asseoir à côté de Jack.

- Ben voilà que j'ai deux Seigneurs du Temps qui font je ne sais quoi avec mon Tardis.

- Arrête-les.

Le sous-entendu y était. Ten et Jack se regardèrent et sourirent. Le Docteur n'avait aucune envie de les arrêter. Il voulait continuer à voir la vie qui bougeait dans son Tardis.

Rose se trouva les quatre fers en l'air, sur le grillage au sol, lorsque le Tardis se posa.

Un ronronnement plus tard, elle était debout, les bras croisés, face à Gwen, Jack et Ten. Il sourit amèrement. Ces enfants avaient eu un… deux très bons professeurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Rose serait bloquée dans un monde comme celui qu'Emilie avait décrit. Ianto prit la parole, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Jack. Ok, cette troisième version était aussi un allumeur, pensé à le noter, ça pourrait être utile plus tard.

- Chose que je croyais impossible jusque là, Billis est bel et bien le Seigneur du Temps de notre monde et il a prévu de détruire la Terre parce qu'il sait que nous sommes dessus… Enfin, que je suis dessus.

Rose prit le relais.

- Gwen est une dewines. C'est du gallois pour voyante. Son arrière grande tante, Gwyneth que le Docteur et maman ont rencontré, pouvait voir ce qui se passait à travers la faille. Il semblerait que le plan de Billis continue à se maître en place. Après vous avoir fait…

- Ouvrir la faille, il la manipule et "aide" à ce que tout ce qu'il y a de pas bon en ressorte. Cette vision devait sûrement m'être adressée.

- La fin ne colle pas…

- A moins…

- Que…

- Le fils de ****.

Les trois passagers étaient perdus, la conversation semblait se passer à des milliards d'années d'eux. Et pourtant, Ianto avait ce regard que connaissait bien Jack, celui qu'il avait quand il parlait de…

-John Hart !

- Le retour du jedi !

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres.

-Billis a du voyager dans le temps, mais certains points sont fixes, parce que Jack en fait parti. La seule manière de les atteindre, c'est de posséder un manipulateur de Vortex…

- Chose que John possédait.

Le Docteur résuma.

-Donc, on a un Seigneur du Temps psychopathe avec un manipulateur de Vortex, capable de modifier les lignes du temps et Gwen qui a des visions, quel est le rapport ? Et pourquoi mon Tardis n'a pas traduit ?

- Parce que ce mot vient de chez nous.

-Vous êtes né à Londres. Et puis, il traduit tout…

- Pas Ianto, il est né à Cardiff. Pour Gwen, sa vision vous concernait Docteur. Vous et votre future incarnation. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Jack s'amusait de les voir tout les deux si complice, mais la peur de voir Ianto repartir avec sa sœur lui déchirait les entrailles.

- Donc en gros, on trouve Billis, on l'arrête et quoi ?

- Vous me le confiez. Il est presque le dernier cette fois, c'est à moi de…

Rose hurla, de panique et de doute.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

Le Docteur la regardait stupéfait.

- Si vous le laissez en vie, il vous tuera. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est un danger pour tout le monde. Vous n'avez jamais voulu stopper le Maître et il a failli réduire la Terre à néant.

Ianto posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Billis est de notre ressort. On le trouve, on l'exécute et tout sera fini bientôt. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre part à ça, repartez. Nous vous devrons deux éternels services et rien d'autre. Il en est de même pour vous.

Il désigna Gwen et Jack. Sans hésitation Jack accepta, quelque soit le danger, la seule chose qui lui importait était d'être près de Ianto. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Mais il avait raison, ce nouveau lui était vraiment nouveau, plus sûr de lui, plus arrogant presque. Gwen acquiesça à la suite de Jack. Après tout, si ses visions avaient à voir avec Billis, elle était aussi concernée.

- Je crois que…

Le docteur n'eut pas à continuer sa phrase que Rose partait dans les couloirs, courant comme une folle. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle s'arrêta. Une expression que Ianto lui-même ne lui avait jamais vue était apparue sur son visage. Le Docteur la lui connaissait. Il avait la même. Et cela se résumait en 5 mots : "fureur des Seigneurs du Temps".

- Je vais me le faire.

Elle sortit une arme de sa veste, vérifia le chargeur et calibra son manipulateur de vortex. Jack, comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, s'agrippa à la taille de Rose, tout en attrapant le bras de Ianto, qui attrapa celui de Gwen. Le Docteur cala Rose dans ses bras. Geste incompréhensible, même pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur le ponton menant à l'office de tourisme. La place du Millenium Center était en feu. Rhys sortit de l'office à ce moment là. Le feu atteignait l'ascenseur de Torchwood. Une explosion retentit près d'eux. Ils se couvrirent la tête de leurs mains et Rose se dégagea de l'étreinte du Seigneur du Temps.

Jack serrait toujours Ianto par la main.

- Nom de…

Ils tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que Gwen.

Tosh, Suzie et Owen se tenaient là, tête baissée, face à eux, semblant plus vivant que jamais. Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête, et sortirent leurs armes.

- A terre.

Jack et Rose tirèrent alors que Gwen avait attrapé Rhys et Ianto pour les mettre à l'abri. Le Docteur c'était quand à lui mis à l'abri tout seul, cherchant son tournevis sonique dans sa poche. Une voix près de son oreille lui murmura : "c'est ça que vous cherchez ? ² Un sourire étrange apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme face à lui. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient disparus.

Alors que Rose rechargeait, Jack se prit une balle en pleine poitrine. Cinq coups de feu plus tard, quatre corps étaient à terre. Une seule femme encore debout. Elle avança d'une dizaine de mètres et planta une balle dans chacune des têtes avant de se baisser et d'arracher un pendentif de leurs cous. Elle referma leurs yeux et baissa la tête quelques secondes.

- Pardon.

Elle ramassa les armes, fit demi-tour et laissa les corps là. Une nouvelle explosion, une voiture sans doute, se fit entendre près d'elle, mais elle continua d'avancer, rechargeant encore son arme. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une rage sourde. Arrivée devant le corps de Jack, Rose était redevenue "normale"… enfin aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être. Ianto était déjà près du corps, le laissant reposer contre sa poitrine. Gwen et Rhys s'approchèrent à leur tour.

Ianto resserra sa prise et Jack reprit vie, regardant autour de lui, affolé. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ianto, il se calma, reprenant doucement sa respiration.

- Ok, on va établir une ou deux règles avant de continuer. Une arme pour tous. Elle sortit un petit calibre de sa botte, le genre d'arme que n'importe qui pouvait manipuler. Elle la tendit à Rhys. Elle choisit l'arme la plus chargée et la donna à Gwen. Les deux autres iraient à Ianto et…

- Où est passé le Docteur ?

Jack se tourna, il l'avait vu près du banc, il n'y était plus. Son tournevis si.

- Enlèvement ?

-Possible Gwen.

Rose se passa une main sur le visage, avant d'être plaquée contre un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?

- Les pendentifs sont des larmes de sang. Elles font de certaines personnes étant mort violemment, des zombies.

L'homme resserra la prise contre ses bras.

- Et le Docteur était déjà sur Terre quand je t'ai appelé ce matin. Il était à Cardiff... Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle fut plaquée encore plus durement.

- Billis doit vouloir faire exploser la Terre petit bout par petit bout. Et …

- Et quoi ?

- Le Docteur a fermé la guerre du Temps. Billis doit vouloir les codes… J'en sais rien, je sais pas pourquoi il le veut… Je sais pas… je sais pas…je sais pas…

Jack la lâcha, ses genoux touchèrent le sol et elle s'écroula, recroquevillée comme une enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Gwen la prit doucement dans ses bras alors que Ianto s'éloignait avec Jack. Il avait un plan, et il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire…

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Rose… parlez moi.

Rose ferma les yeux et commença à trembler comme une feuille quand une nouvelle explosion retentit près d'eux.

- Jack… Rhys, va les chercher, il faut qu'on bouge d'ici…

Rose trembla encore plus lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent passa sur eux.

Ianto arriva en courant, giflant sa sœur sans ménagement. Elle le regarda ahurie puis, après avoir inspiré longuement, reprit une expression neutre.

- Qui ?

- Maman… et papa…

Ianto ferma les yeux, il comprenait mieux sa réaction. Rose, du haut de ses huit ans avait vu son père se faire torturer puis tuer par ses pairs. Lui était resté dans le Tardis, sous protection. Elle avait assisté à la chute de son monde sans rien pouvoir y faire, à la mort de sa mère… normale qu'elle chute un peu… Ianto compris à ce moment-là la rage qu'elle avait ressentie peu auparavant, pourquoi elle avait traversé la moitié du Tardis… Billis avait amené les « fantômes » de leurs parents.

- Il nous faut un plan Ian.

Jack prit la parole.

- On en a déjà un, mais vous risquez de ne pas aimer…

Aucune réaction. Il continua.

- Notre priorité est de trouver le Docteur. Si il arrive à débloquer la cage des Daleks, autant dire qu'on est fichu. Autre hypothèse, pas incompatible avec les Daleks, nous pensons que c'est un appas. Il se sert de lui pour vous attirer. Alors on va lui donner ce qu'il veut, mais on va lui faire croire que je suis le Seigneur du Temps.

- Il n'y croira pas, disons que nous sentons lorsque l'un des nôtres est près de nous. Il me connaît Jack, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé maman… Ian est officiellement mort… Toi et lui allez vous cacher tant que tout ça soit réglé. Je lui dirais qu'il ne s'est pas régénéré et donc que son grand plan de grand méchant psychopathe a échoué…

- Il va s'en prendre à toi !

- Et alors ? Je suis armée !

- Le Docteur n'aime pas les armes…

- Certaines fois, il n'y a pas de choix. Et aujourd'hui c'est le cas…

- Rose, n'y va pas…

Rose leurs prit la main, activa son manipulateur et ils se retrouvèrent dans le Tardis. Bon point, Billis ne s'en était pas emparé. Mauvais point, elle semblait malade…

- Ok, Gwen et Rhys, vous restez ici. Pas que je ne veuille pas de vous, mais Rhys semble à peine pouvoir tenir une arme, et j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas assez solide pour voir ce que nous allons faire.

- Elle était là, c'est elle qui a géré… sauvé les enfants de Rhiannon.

Ianto précisa pour Gwen, parce que avec toutes ses histoires de famille, il y avait de quoi perdre son gallois.

- Elle est la fille naturelle des Smith, nos parents adoptifs.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'en faudra plus que gérer une mini-crise de ce type…

- Mini ? Pour vous 456 était une "mini-crise" ?

- Jack, calme-toi… Elle semble avoir connu pire, c'est sans doute pour ça. Et puis elle ne pensait pas avoir perdu Ianto à ce moment-là.

Rose se mordit la lèvre, dans un sourire narquois.

-Ok, vous venez, mais Rhys reste ici. Une dernière chose, vous n'avez pas peur du sang ?

Gwen hocha négativement la tête.

- Ok, Ianto ?

-Je viens. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je peux très bien me protéger tout seul…

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il viendrait depuis le début.

-Jack ?

-Bottez les fesses du méchant monsieur, qui m'a malgré tout ouvert les yeux sur Ianto ? Toujours !

Ianto bougonna quelque chose comme "c'est pour ça que tu t'es tiré avec le Docteur", mais Jack ne l'entendit pas.

Rose mena Rhys aux cuisines et lui indiqua une bibliothèque et une chambre pour les invités.

- Interdiction d'aller dans les autres pièces au risque de vous faire enfermer dedans… elle n'aime pas les fouines.

- Elle ?

- Le Tardis, la machine dans laquelle vous êtes est vivante, alors ne la contrariez pas, et surtout ne lui tapez pas dessus.

Ianto attrapa un carré de chocolat à la banane et en tendit un à sa sœur puis à Jack et Gwen. Les deux derniers refusèrent poliment. Jack sourit, cette version ressemblait à son Docteur, les armes en plus…

- On y va ?

Rose tendit la main vers Jack.

- Et où on va exactement ?

- Vous vous rappelez de votre dernier jour sur le Valliant ? Ces petites choses peuvent aussi nous déplacer dans le temps et l'espace suivant une personne que l'on veut trouver. Pensez juste à lui. 1.2.3 !

Leurs ventres se tordirent et Rhys poussa un soupir en les voyant partir. La Terre était encore en danger, heureusement, leur baby-sitter était une ancienne de UNIT, recommandée par Martha et Tom, avant son départ précipité pour New-York.


	7. The incoming storm

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Vous aurez tout le temps de poser vos questions Docteur, dès qu'ils auront fini de vous fouiller.

Les deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années, semblant tout droit sortit d'un film de guerre, l'attachèrent à une chaise.

Le Docteur observa les alentours, le mur en face de lui était blanc, sans inscription. Derrière lui, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, était inscrit "TOR….OD". Ok, Torchwood. Et qui dit Torchwood, dit ennui. "Moi qui voulais juste me promener". Il le savait, en se levant ce matin, il aurait du rester bien tranquillement dans le Tardis.

-Bien, alors maintenant, nous allons pouvoir discuter Docteur…

Sa voix ne laissait planer aucun mystère sur ce qui allait se passer.

- Vos amis de Torchwood savent qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez ?

- Allons Docteur, vous faites parti d'un puzzle. Vous n'êtes qu'un pion, tout comme les autres. Quand vous serez tous réuni, je pourrais enfin avoir la possibilité de rouvrir la période du temps que vous avez fermé. Je pourrais libérer les Daleks pour qu'ils vous éliminent une bonne fois pour toute Docteur.

Celui-ci essayait de se libérer, mais sans son Sonic, c'était peine perdue.

- N'essayait pas, c'est une chaîne d'Arcadia*, rien ne peut la briser.

De l'autre côté les quatre "sauveteurs" étaient arrivés sur une plateforme satellitaire. 51ème siècle selon le Manipulateur. Coordonnée 126.5 / 225/407.

- La planète de la Proclamation de l'Ombre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ?

Rose sortit son arme, peu rassurée de là où elle se trouvait.

Trois Judoons arrivèrent devant eux. Ianto commença à parler, masquant le fait qu'ils étaient Seigneurs du Temps et pas censé se trouver ici.

- Il est doué pour les langues.

- Il l'a toujours été… Non, Jack, ne dites rien !

Ianto se tourna vers eux, énervé. Rose haussa les épaules et rangea son arme dans son holster. Ils suivirent les Judoons jusqu'à la prêtresse.

Cette dernière s'avança vers eux et tendit la main à Rose.

- Nous devons prendre leurs armes.

- Hors de question. La dernière fois qu'on m'a pris mon arme, mon monde a implosé, alors je la garde. Il en est de même pour mes trois amis.

La prêtresse désigna quatre sièges.

- On ne reste pas. Où est Billis ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

Rose la prit au bras et la plaqua contre la table.

- Je pose les questions une seule fois. Billis est un danger pour tous. Où. Est.-t.-il ?

- Vous quatre et ils ne feraient plus de mal à personne. Il a promis de ne rien faire si on vous livrait.

Rose tapa sa tête contre la table de façon à l'assommer. Les Judoons braquèrent leurs armes sur eux, alors qu'ils avaient déjà disparus.

Ianto plaça sa main devant la bouche de Gwen. La scène devant leurs yeux était passablement horrible. Un Ood se faisait battre.

Jack sortit son arme et, avec, assomma l'individu, un homme chauve.

La pièce ne comportait aucune autre trace de vie. Le Ood se releva et constata que son maître était inconscient.

-Je suis Ood Sigma. Puis-je vous aider ?

Ianto et Rose se regardèrent.

- Nous cherchons un homme. Son aura est puissante, et… mauvaise.

-Une personne correspond à votre description, et il n'est pas seul. Deux autres hommes, des Mistake l'accompagnent. Ils sont dans le salon, au fond à droite.

-Merci Ood Sigma.

- De rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte menant sans doute au couloir.

- Votre chanson prendra fin bientôt.

Ianto et Rose se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

- Ok… je peux commencer à flipper ?

- Tu restes calme ou je te gifle ?

Jack regardait l'échange amuser, bien que ce ne soit pas le moment. Sa seule rencontre avec la grand-mère avait été… peu banale, et selon les dires du Docteur, elle adorait donner des gifles.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce faisant plus de 10... 15 mètres de haut, et au moins 100m de long devant eux et sur les côtés.

Rose prit la tête de la petite troupe et avança droit devant. Un cri perçant venant du plafond leurs fit lever la tête.

- Un ptérodactyle, au 51ème siècle ? Mais c'est quoi cette planète ?

Ianto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le fameux ptéro vînt près d'eux, et Ianto sortit deux carrés de chocolat à la banane… ses préférés.

Jack n'en crut pas ses yeux, Gwen non plus d'ailleurs.

-Comment ?

Ianto examina l'arrière de sa tête alors que le ptéro reniflait Rose, bougeant la tête comme un chiot qui réclame une caresse.

- Ok, je suis en train de caresser un ptéro apprivoisé… où qu'elle est la quatrième dimension ?

- C'est Myfanwy…

Ianto était catégorique. L'animal avait cette cicatrice derrière le conduit auditif depuis sa rencontre avec Lisa.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Après l'explosion du Hub… Je pense qu'elle est passée par la faille. L'explosion a du dégager de l'énergie, ce qui a activé la faille et elle s'est enfuie…

Myfanwy reprit son envol, alors qu'un cri de douleur déchirait l'atmosphère.

L'équipe reprit sa course. Rose s'arrêta soudainement. A deux mètres d'eux, il y avait un couloir. En ex-flic, Gwen comprit et se plaça derrière Rose, Jack et Ianto couvrant leurs arrières.

Les deux hommes qui avaient attachés le Docteur montaient la garde devant une porte qui semblait blindée. Aucun dispositif de surveillance extérieure.

Rose prit son arme par le canon, fit signe à Gwen de rester derrière elle et frappa. Un. Deux. Deux belles bosses demain matin au réveil. Jack les ligota avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent… un vieux rouleau de scotch. Pour faire bonne mesure, Rose les assomma encore une fois. Ils étaient encore en vie. Aucun signe de traumatisme crânien. Juste l'impression d'une bonne gueule de bois demain.

Rose pointa la porte avec le sonique. A partir de là, c'était en roue libre et en silence.

Face à eux, un Hub, un Hub entier…

Personne aux alentours, Jack s'autorisa à parler.

- Je crois qu'on vient de retrouver Torchwood 4...

Gwen sourit. Rose quand à elle n'était pas rassurée. Tout était calme… bien trop calme et bien trop désert…

Arme au poing ils avancèrent, les cris les guidèrent un peu mieux.

Après un escalier en colimaçon, ils débouchèrent sur une porte ouverte, le Docteur avait le visage et les mains en sang. La voix de Billis se fit entendre. Jack dut retenir Rose de se jeter sur lui.

- Allons Docteur, dites moi où ils sont, envoyez les vers moi et j'abrégerai vos souffrances.

- Les Daleks ne sont pas la solution…

- C'est vrai, mais ils détruiront cet univers, comme vous avez détruit le mien…

- Ce n'était pas moi !

- Bien sûr que si ! Ils ont beau vous avoir tué deux fois, vous êtes immortel, et vous vous régénérez toujours de la même façon !

Jack passa derrière Billis qui disparut quand il voulut l'attraper.

Une voix s'éleva dans les airs :

-Mauvaise cible, un fantôme…

Rose embrassa son frère sur le front sans qu'il ne réagisse et disparut.

Quelques couloirs et sous-sol plus loin :

- Je t'attendais bien avant…

- Oh, c'est bon ! Tu vas pas me faire ta mijaurée non plus…

- Tu travailles pour Torchwood, c'était ta mission.

Rose baissa la tête, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Billis était assis sur une chaise à siroter un brandy. Des liens vinrent enserrer ses poignets.

-Seulement voyez-vous, avant de travailler pour vous, je travaille pour Torchwood 3. Vous vous rappelez ? Diane, Lisa, Owen, Tosh, Suzie…

Elle retira la bague qu'elle avait à l'index.

- Par les Toclafanes…

- Un filtre de perception…

- C'est impos

Rose le coupa, attachant ses cheveux en chignon.

- Un Seigneur du Temps, je suis la sœur de celui que vous vouliez tuer. Rappelez-vous, celle avec qui vous avez parlé…

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses tempes.

Au même moment, Jack, Ianto, Gwen et le Docteur arrivèrent. Le Docteur hurla:

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Et nous y voici…

Un coup de feu partit, un corps tomba… Tout était fini, une nouvelle fois…

-JACK !

Billis se reçut un poing dans la figure. La chaise se renversa. Gwen récupéra l'arme de Rose et l'aida à relever un Billis inconscient.

-Que voulez-vous faire Docteur ? Il vous a torturé…

Ten respirait difficilement. Son nez était probablement cassé.

- Il m'a montré ce qui c'était passé là-bas… Tant de morts… de corps…de cris… de larmes… de peur… d'horreur… de sang…

Rose l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Docteur, ça ne m'enchante pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en vie… il est un danger pour nous certes, mais pour le reste des peuples aussi. Je ne veux pas voir un nouveau génocide commis par ma faute.

Jack ressuscita. Billis se réveilla.

- Mais je…il était…

- Mort ? Ne saviez-vous pas que la seule personne dont la Mort elle-même a peur est Jack Harkness ?

Elle replaça ses deux mains sur les tempes du Dernier véritable Seigneur du Temps du monde Pete et se concentra à nouveau. Un cri long, strident, déchirant, douloureux envahi la pièce.

Ianto se retourna, il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Jack le prit instinctivement dans ses bras, déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Gwen tentait de nettoyer le sang séché sur les mains du Docteur… elle se rappela avoir fait ça avec Rhys à cause de lui…

Ianto se remémora le moment où Owen avait tué Jack et qu'ils avaient dû scanner sa rétine. Jack se souvînt de la douleur quand il avait perdu Ianto. Ten, de la douleur quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ses trois mots à Rose… c'est ainsi qu'il comprit. Emilie-Rose servait de canalisateur, elle avait ouvert son esprit pour que leurs souvenirs passent à travers elle et rendent Billis fou…Elle devait sûrement avoir rajouté tout ce qu'elle avait vu sur sa planète… sur Gallifrey… une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Rose relâcha la pression, Ianto se retourna, se dégageant de Jack, mais restant proche de son corps. Son dos contre son torse.

Billis semblait désorienté.

- Gwen, l'arme!

Jack lui tendit la sienne en voyant l'hésitation de son amie.

- Billis, voici de quoi tout arrêter… pour toujours. Plus de cris, plus de larmes. Tout ce que vous avez crée sera détruit…

Le coup partit sans que personne n'ai le temps de se retourner pour ne pas voir la scène.

Le Docteur pensa "c'est ce qu'on appelle la Fureur des Seigneurs du Temps. Il y avait d'autres solutions, et malgré tout, certaines fois, seule la vengeance et la mort peuvent remettre les choses dans l'ordre du Temps et de l'Espace."

Rose attrapa une machette qui traînait là, se demandant tout de même la raison de sa présence.

- Le seul moyen d'empêcher une régénération dans notre monde, c'est de… enfin voilà, plus de connexions entre le centre nerveux et le reste du corps.

Le Docteur resta choqué un instant puis repris contenance.

Ils firent demi-tour, montèrent un escalier et débouchèrent dans le couloir qu'ils avaient empruntés plus tôt.

*Aracadia, le Docteur en parle dans un épi de la saison3 je crois « j'ai assisté à la chute d'Arcadia ». Les chaînes viennent donc du monde de Pete.

*Je l'ai fait, ben voui, parce que tué Janet, Myfanwy et Ianto en 4 épisodes, c'est pas humain, et que ben le ptéro je l'aimeuh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lisa en sauce barbecue^^*

Veuillez excuse l'auteur...


	8. Les gifles

- Un ptérodactyle au 51ème siècle. J'ai vu beaucoup de choses étranges dans ma vie… mais là, c'est la quatrième dimension…

Tous explosèrent de rire. Décidemment Rose et Ten se ressemblaient dans leurs idées.

- Gwen, le Hub, celui de Cardiff, a été reconstruit à l'identique à ce que j'ai vu.

- Oui Jack, mais pourquoi ?

Jack se tourna vers le Docteur alors que Myfanwy se posait près d'eux.

- Docteur, puis-je demander un service.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

- Peut-on la prendre dans le Tardis pour la ramener…

- Chez elle ? Bien sûr. Ce pauvre animal n'est pas de cette époque et…

Jack l'interrompit, ce que le Docteur pouvait blablater parfois…

- On voudrait le ramener chez nous, à Cardiff, au Hub.

Le Docteur le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

-Au Hub ? Mais c'est un ptérodactyle !

- Notre… animal de compagnie, en quelque sorte… Elle est passée à travers la brèche quand…

- Le Hub a été détruit. Elle était avec nous depuis près de trois ans, et puis, vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est faite pour retourner à son époque ?

Pour appuyez les dires de Jack, l'animal se posa près de Ianto, demandant une caresse sur la tête. Le Gallifréen faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cette démonstration d'affection était de loin la chose la plus étrange qu'il avait vu dans sa longue vie. Il sentit quelqu'un fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir sa plaque de chocolat à la banane. Rose la décacheta et la lui mit dans la main, en chipant trois carrés au passage.

-Elle adore ça. C'est à se demander si elle ne fait pas partie de la famille elle aussi…

Elle lança un carré à son frère et en rendit au Docteur. Celui-ci grogna, à peine la bouche ouverte. Il avait pris un sacré coup à la mâchoire.

Rose attrapa la main de Gwen et ainsi de suite, ce fut Ianto qui mit la main sur Myfanwy.

Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée du Tardis. Myfanwy s'envola aussitôt pour se percher sur une des plates-formes. Le Tardis semblait aller bien mieux que quand ils étaient partis chercher le Docteur. Jack partit chercher Rhys et Gwen trouva une excuse pour le suivre.

Rose alla dans la pharmacie chercher de quoi soigner les blessures du Docteur. Ce dernier s'était assis et n'avait pas osé poser de questions à Ianto. Avait-elle était comme ça lors de sa première version, Rose l'avait-elle connue aussi forte et déterminée ?

- Oui… Elle a toujours été ainsi Docteur.

- Vous avez lu dans mes pensées ?

- Vous parliez à voix haute !

-Oh…

- Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, Rose, ma sœur, a toujours ressemblé à notre mère. Quand on lui disait de ne pas bouger, on la retrouvait dix minutes plus tard fichue dans les pires embrouilles.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit "je ne veux pas voir un nouveau génocide commis par ma faute" ?

La voix de Ianto se fit plus basse.

- Elle s'est toujours sentie responsable de ce qui est arrivé dans notre monde. Elle s'est toujours demandé ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas parlé à Billis.

-Oh…

Ce "oh" là était différent, emprunt de tendresse et de compréhension. Appuyée contre la porte Rose essayait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas se laisser submerger. Elle devait rentrer chez elle avant de craquer. Elle s'avança, tenant une mallette d'urgence bleue.

-Asseyez-vous Docteur.

Elle posa son doigt sur son nez. Puis effectua un diagnostic rapide.

-Il n'est pas cassé. La mâchoire a juste pris un bon coup. Par contre vos mains ont l'air d'avoir été passée dans un broyeur…

- Tu le rassures là !

Rose lança un regard noir à Ianto assis sur une chaise à attendre.

- Index gauche et petit doigt droit cassé. Estimez-vous chanceux… D'autre ont connu pire…

-Mais personne d'autre ne connaîtra ça Rose.

Rhys, Gwen et Jack revinrent.

- Il y a beaucoup à reconstruire sur la place, mais le Hub n'a pas été endommagé selon votre système de surveillance.

-Tu as… piraté notre serveur ?

Rose sourit largement.

- Vous avez du boulot à faire. Nous sommes revenus une journée après les explosions.

Gwen hocha la tête. C'était le moment de se séparer.

Rose passa ses mains derrière son cou et détacha une de ses chaînes pour la tendre au Docteur.

- C'était sa clef. Je sais qu'elle aurait aimé que vous la gardiez…

Ten était au bord des larmes. Rose ne comptait tout de même pas le quitter ? Cette équipe n'allait pas disparaître maintenant ? Pas comme ça…

Rose retira ensuite son manipulateur de Vortex de son poignet, le posant sur le cœur du Tardis. Elle sortit son arme et la posa également.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de ça.

Ten sourit, ce genre d'objets amenaient rarement des bonnes choses.

Le Tardis se posa dans le Hub et Myfanwy put sortir, retrouvant son nid et ses habitudes. Ianto admira la nouvelle disposition des locaux. La morgue avait changée de design.

Ils sortirent. Les dégâts sur la baie avaient été importants et les secours s'activaient toujours à la recherche de survivants parmi les immeubles effondrés.

- Jack, Docteur, Ianto, Rose, nous aimerions rester en votre compagnie, mais j'ai peur de voir la baby-sitter après deux jours en compagnie des jumeaux.

Ianto les serra dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient manqués.

- Venez dîner ce soir à la maison. Je ne promets rien de succulent, mais une pizza pour fêter une nouvelle victoire contre la fin du monde, c'est pas mal.

Les quatre aliens acceptèrent. Gwen et Rhys s'éloignèrent, non sans un dernier coup d'œil à leurs amis.

- A qui s'adressait le Ood quand il a parlé de chanson ?

- A toi Jack, tu es mort, ta chanson s'est donc arrêtée. Rien de bien effrayant, ne t'en fais pas.

Le Docteur fut surpris, un Ood et une chanson, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Ianto savait que sa sœur était en train de lui mentir, mais il préféra ne pas poser de questions. Rose glissa quelque chose dans la main de Ianto.

- Rose qu'est ce que tu…

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans son regard. Il se tourna vers Jack, puis à nouveau vers Rose.

- Je l'ai récupéré quand tu étais… mort. Je me suis dit que quoique ton capitaine décide, tu aimerais l'avoir… Juste au cas où.

Elle fit glisser sa chaîne vide autour de son cou.

- Docteur, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Oh vous savez, je vais continuer de voyager, comme toujours, le Docteur et le Tardis. Et vous Jack ?

Il espérait sincèrement que son vieil ami veuille bien l'accompagner, avec Rose et Ianto d'ailleurs. Il y avait assez de place dans le Tardis.

- Je crois que je vais déjà avoir une discussion avec Ianto, allé manger cette pizza chez Gwen et après… seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Le Docteur sourit, il avait effectivement promis de se rendre à se dîner.

- Et toi Rose ?

- Je vais faire comme toi Docteur, continuez à voyager. La Terre est bien assez grande pour moi, et puis si je veux partir, je trouverais toujours un moyen.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

- Docteur, Rose, je vous propose que nous rentrions au Hub avant que nous ne finissions trempé comme des sardines.

Ils entrèrent, un coup de tournevis sonique plus tard, les portes se déverrouillaient.

Rose se dirigea automatiquement vers la crypte, plantant les trois hommes dans le couloir.

Ils attendirent qu'elle soit remontée pour s'éloigner du Docteur. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir seul.

- Son corps est encore ici… Toujours ça de gagner, au moins il ne s'est pas réveillé pour aller aider un nouveau fou furieux.

- De qui tu parles Rosie ?

- Personne… enfin si… Gray… et John… son corps vient du futur, mon passé et ton futur… Tu comprendras plus tard…

Rose reprit sur un ton plus léger qui laissait pourtant transparaître que la conversation pourrait ne pas être amusante.

- Tu dois avoir ta conversation avec Jack, et moi j'ai besoin de m'asseoir !

Ianto et Jack se dirigèrent vers l'ancien de bureau de Jack. Tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique. La trappe menant à ses appartements était toujours là. Le ménage était fait, mais personne n'y logeait. Dans sa penderie il retrouva une ancienne veste et une des chemises rouges de Ianto. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau, Jack assis sur le canapé, Ianto sur l'accoudoir.

- Jack, il y a plusieurs heures, je t'ai fait une proposition… Je t'ai mis au pied du mur entre deux choix. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de le faire. Cette nouvelle version de moi est … différente. Je ne suis plus aussi craintif, et il semblerait que je sois plus arrogant et jaloux… Moins gentil et, comment dire, introverti. Plus comme vers la fin de ma deuxième vie. Je serais probablement plus entreprenant. Plus protecteur aussi…

Jack l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres, cette version était semblable à son Docteur dans le débit de parole à la minute.

-Je prends la deuxième option.

Jack s'assit, un genou à terre. Il avait récupéré la bague dans la poche de Ianto.

-Je sais que ça n'a rien d'original, mais j'ai vraiment cru devenir fou pendant ces cinquante dernières années… Je suis devenu fou. Tu n'étais plus à mes côtés. Quand je mourrais, je n'étais plus dans tes bras, laissant la chaleur de ton corps m'envahir. Je ne veux plus jamais être éloigné de toi. Quitte à vivre avec de nouvelles personnalités, quitte à ne plus m'arrêter de courir, je veux être avec toi. Je préfère encore vivre mille nouvelles années aux mains du Maître qu'une seule nouvelle minute sans toi… Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu Rose ou le Docteur, mais je croyais… ton heure arrivée. Je sais à quel point les lignes du Temps est fragiles. Mais tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je préfère briser les lignes du Temps et t'avoir dans mes bras que te laisser à nouveau. Alors, Monsieur Ianto Smith/Jones, voulez-vous partagez le reste de votre vie avec moi ?

-J'aurais plus été d'accord pour le reste de Ta vie… au moins j'aurais été sûr de ne jamais te revoir souffrir par ma faute.

Jack soupira, tête baissée.

-Alors, Mr Jones, voulez-vous vous marier avecmoi et que nous passions un peu de votre ou de ma vie ensemble ?

Ianto éclata de rire. Là au moins il avait prononcé ce mot "mariage". Il se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille "oui".

Jack le prit dans ses bras, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur la moquette.

- Promet moi de ne plus me laisser tomber Jack…

- Jamais. Sauf… sur notre lit…

Heureusement que le Docteur n'avait pas assisté à ça… Le Docteur avec une maison et une carpette…

Jack passa la bague au doigt de Ianto. Cette fois-ci, il était officiellement fiancé à Monsieur Ianto Smith troisième du nom, fils de Rose Tyler et de John Smith, Seigneurs du Temps de son état.

Ianto s'allongea plus confortablement sur Jack et l'embrassa, ses mains se baladant déjà sous sa chemise…

- Rose, ça vous dirais d'aller visiter Raxacoricofallapatorius un jour ?

- Oh non pas ça…

- Quoi ?

-J'ai mis des semaines a arrivé à le dire.

Jack et Ianto arrivèrent à ce moment là, les chemises encore sortie du pantalon.

- Raxacoricofallapatorius, non ?

-Tais-toi Ian !

Jack attrapa son re-fiancé dans les bras et l'embrassa.

- Ca devrait pas être autorisé d'être aussi sexy quand on prononce ce mot.

-Il y a une chambre ici !

Jack se tourna vers Rose.

- Ianto, il y a quelque chose dont tu ne lui as pas parlé, sur nos activités soit disant secrètes ?

- Hum…ma recette de café ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Rose avait parlé au Docteur de son frère, de sa mère, de leurs vies dans le monde de Pete. Et surtout elle lui avait dit que rien, absolument rien n'était prévisible, même pour des Seigneurs du Temps.

Ianto proposa alors du café et Rose dit qu'elle s'en chargeait, elle avait besoin de marcher.

-J'ai besoin d'une activité physique, et vu que j'ai pas d'hommes sous la main, je vais faire du café.

Son sourire en disait long sur ses idées.

- Bon sang Jack, il ya des jours, je me demande si c'est pas ta fille plutôt!

- Si seulement vous saviez…

Jack et le Docteur explosèrent de rire.

Des bruits de cafetière et de tasses se firent entendre dans ce qui servait de cuisine.

-C'est moi où elle met beaucoup trop de temps pour préparer du café ?

- T'as raison. Allons voir.

La pièce était déserte. Une tasse était vide, trois autres pleines. Ils trouvèrent un mot sur la table.

" Dites à Gwen que j'aurais adoré manger de sa pizza, mais j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend.

Bon voyage Docteur. Qui sait, un jour on se rencontrera peut-être pour la première fois. Et trouvez quelqu'un, ceci est un ordre !

Je vous aime, tout les trois.

Emilie-Rose Tyler.

Ps : Jack, si tu fais du mal à Ianto, je te massacre, ou je te mets des baffes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, au choix !

Ps 2 : Ian, mon mail est toujours actif, si tu me le dis, et que tu veux encore de moi, je serais là au mariage."

Ce soir-là, le Docteur était reparti seul. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée à s'amuser avec les jumeaux et était heureux d'avoir été accompagné par les Williams et les futurs Harkness.

- Jack, si cela ne vous dérange pas, tenez moi au courant pour le mariage.

- Tu fais partie de la famille Docteur, tu es mon meilleur ami et plus ou moins son père. Alors si tu ne viens pas, je viendrais te chercher moi-même !

Le Docteur était parti en souriant. Jack et Ianto avait fait savoir à Gwen qu'ils souhaitaient se reposer quelques temps, seul, pour se retrouver.


	9. And in the end

Cinq mois plus tard, Cardiff, Angleterre, Europe, Planète Terre, Système Solaire, Univers.

- Monsieur Ianto Jones, souhaitez-vous épouser monsieur Jack Harkness pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Sept personnes dans l'assistance sourirent. Que la mort les séparent ? Il faudrait d'abord leur passer dessus ! Et puis La Mort n'a-t-elle pas peur de Jack Harkness ?

- Je le veux !

Ianto réajusta sa cravate violette sur sa chemise rouge. Pour ses collègues de Torchwood, c'était son costume de tous les jours. Pour Jack, c'était Son costume. Il pensait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à placer un copyright dessus.

Le prêtre continua.

- Et vous monsieur Jack Harkness, voulez-vous prendre monsieur Ianto Jones pour époux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je le veux !

Des ² bravo" et "félicitations" en anglais et gallois fusèrent.

Les invités sortirent. Parmi les invités, un peu en retrait se trouvait une femme aux cheveux mi-longs, portant un top manches longues prune et un jean délavé, le tout avec des baskets. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, portant une veste grise et des lunettes.

Les mariés sortirent sur « the scientist » de Coldplay. Ils n'auraient sans doute pas pu faire un meilleur choix. Depuis trois mois, et avec l'accord de Gwen, Jack avait repris la tête de Torchwood3. Ils avaient décidés que pour une fois, il n'y aurait plus un, mais trois patrons : Gwen, Ianto et lui. Ainsi, si l'un d'eux voulait prendre sa journée pour s'occuper de ses enfants ou autre, il le pouvait. Tous les employés de Gwen avaient été gardés et Rhys servait toujours à protéger leurs couvertures à l'office de tourisme. La baie avait été reconstruite entièrement et la faille se tenait tranquille. Dans le sens torchwoodien du terme, autrement dit une dizaine de Weevils par semaine et une petite catastrophe aliens toutes les deux semaines. A peine sortit, Martha et Tom s'approchèrent des jeunes mariés.

- Magnifique cérémonie Jack. Ianto, tu devrais te reconvertir en organisateur de mariage.

Gwen en rajouta une couche.

- De mariage avec des aliens surtout!

- Nous y allons Jack, notre avion pour Londres part dans une heure. Encore toutes nos félicitations.

Jack et Ianto embrassèrent leurs amis.

La réception se fit en comité réduit, une petite trentaine de personnes. Lorsque Rose arriva près du Docteur, elle glissa à son oreille :

- Vous êtes seul !

Ten se tourna vivement et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Jack et Ianto ayant vu l'agitation près des petits-fours rejoignirent le Docteur.

-Rose ?

La jeune femme se retourna, faisant face à son petit frère. Il n'avait pas changé et rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

La mâchoire de Jack s'était littéralement décrochée et celle de Ianto était allée la rejoindre.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu nous as quittés ?

- Pourquoi, je vous ai tant manqué que ça ?

Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

- Cinq mois. Je suis restée sur Terre.

Jack s'était à moitié étranglé.

- Alors tu…

-Oui. De deux mois, mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé aller foutre la raclée de sa vie à l'autre idiot !

Ianto prit sa sœur dans ses bras, faisant attention à son ventre.

- Et vous, c'est pour quand ?

Le Docteur regarda Rose étonné.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien vu ! Jack est enceinte ! Et ça se prétend Docteur avec ça !

Rose enlaça Jack

- Beau travail Ianto. A toi aussi Jack.

- Comment as-tu su, on ne l'a encore dit à personne ?

- Il a pris du poids et avait un peu de mal à marcher. Et puis, je ne suis pas ta grande sœur pour rien… Ta manière de le couver du regard, de faire attention à ce qu'il mange.

Deux petits monstres vinrent se fourrer entre eux, se courant après.

Jack en attrapa un et Ianto l'autre.

- C'est pas fini ces jeux ?

Gwen arriva accompagnée de Rhys.

- Ils sont ingérables aujourd'hui.

Trois voix se firent entendre.

-Tempête électrique.

Le fou rire les prit.

-Tes visions, tu en as eu d'autres?

-Aucune. Selon Ianto, c'était une simple manipulation de Billis.

Rose resta songeuse. Billis pouvait manipuler certes, mais la manière de parler, la conviction qu'elle y avait mise ressemblait fort à sa mère mode Méchant Loup… Elle n'avait jamais rien dit, mais si Gallifrey avait vraiment été détruite dans son monde c'était grâce au Vortex temporel… Le méchant Loup avait mis fin à la planète… Méchant Loup ici, Méchant Loup là-bas… La rage des compagnons du Docteur.

- Il a sans doute raison.

Ianto avait passé son bras dans le dos de Jack.

-Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux.

Le fou rire les prirent à nouveau. Rose porta la main à son ventre. L'homme qui était avec elle la rejoignit, l'enlaçant par derrière. Ianto eut un pressentiment étrange en le voyant, quelque chose dans son regard… sa manière d'être à l'aise, sa manière de parler…

- Le papa?

Jack et le Docteur avait parlé en même temps. Ianto lança un regard noir à sa sœur. Il pensait avoir compris…

- Pas de sermon Ian, j'y ai déjà eu assez droit lorsque nous nous sommes mariés.

Jack aurait fichu son poing dans la figure du jeune homme pour l'avoir appelé « Ian » si il n'avait pas été le mari de Rose.

Rose précisa « Mon passé, ton futur ». Dans le futur de Ianto, le sermon serait impardonnable. Le mystérieux futur père en prendrait pour son grade.

- Elle est terrible depuis qu'elle est enceinte. J'ai plus mon mot à dire.

- Oh parce que tu crois l'avoir déjà eu ?

Elle envoya son poing dans son épaule, le touchant à peine. Elle lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Hum… quatre ans, dont un an de mariage. Mais on se connaît depuis… un certain temps.

- Tu n'as pas peur que le bébé soit…

- De toute façon Martha pratiquera l'accouchement, alors il n'y pas de risque Gwen. Si c'est un humain tout va bien, si c'est un machin vert gluant, on verra. Bien qu'en soit je préférerais le voir Seigneur du Temps. Et oui Docteur, il sait…

-On devrait vraiment y aller mon cœur.

Rose sera Gwen et Rhys dans ses bras, embrassa les jumeaux sur le haut de la tête.

Elle enlaça Jack et embrassa Ianto.

- Prenez soin de vous et encore toutes mes félicitations.

-Toutes mes félicitations également à vous deux.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Docteur.

Ten avait lui aussi cette impression désagréable concernant cet homme… le mari de sa… fille ? Non, de celle qu'il aurait aimé avoir pour fille, de celle pour qui il avait un faible… Rose et lui s'étaient déjà éloignés. Ten s'excusa et il les rejoignit devant la salle de réception.

-Rose, attend !

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme pencha la tête vers le sol, puis la releva vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez très bien qui je suis. Un jour, vous trouverez quelqu'un Docteur. Quelqu'un que vous aimerez autant que votre Rose si ce n'est plus. Quelqu'un pour qui vos deux cœurs battront.

Rose prit la main de cet homme de plus en plus étrange et mystérieux.

- Je sais cela parce que je suis vous Docteur…Je… Nous sommes votre futur.

Un éclair plus tard, ils avaient disparus, laissant le Docteur bouche bée.


	10. it was death

Ceci est l'histoire de ma vie.

J'ai vécu encore plus de cinq mille ans. J'ai assisté de loin à la mort de mon mari… Face de Boe. Il a repris ce nom après ma treizième régénération. Nous sommes restés dans une boucle temporelle de mille ans, qui c'est terminée par ma mort.

Jack est mort en délivrant son dernier secret, celui qui l'a mené aux mains du Maître puis dans mes bras des semaines plus tard. Je l'ai aimé plus que ma vie. Nous avons voyagé grâce à son manipulateur de Vortex, nous avons assisté à la mort de Pluton, à l'extinction de l'étoile polaire elle-même. Nous avons vu les chiens sans truffe de Barcelone et la Lune retrouvée de Poosh. Nos trois enfants nous ont suivis pendant un temps… les deux derniers, des garçons étaient humains. La première, notre fille, Gwen, était une Seigneur du Temps. Elle a vécu avec nous une trentaine d'années puis elle a parcouru l'univers avec le Docteur pendant quelques temps avant de prendre la tête de Torchwood 3. Myfanwy était toujours là-bas, servant de chien de garde. Elle est morte en l'an 2147. Gwen et Rhys se sont éteints le même jour, après avoir empêché une nouvelle fois la fin du monde. Sur leurs tombes est gravé « ils ont souvent sauvé le monde ». Tosh est entrée à Torchwood en tant qu'experte informatique… comme quoi, certains prénoms peuvent prédestiner d'une vie. Ianto quand à lui est devenu professeur de droit à la fac de Cardiff. Ils ont tous les deux été géniaux… Brillant même ! Nous avons veillés sur leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants, nous l'avions promis à nos meilleurs amis…

Nous avons voyagé avec le Docteur de Jack pendant quelques semaines, peu après notre mariage. Il nous a offert notre voyage de noce.

Peu après ma quatrième régénération, je l'ai rencontré, il s'était lui aussi régénéré, son corps était plus jeune, ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptable. Il voulait nous présenter sa nouvelle compagne. Emilie-Rose. Son ancien elle, elle qui ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé sur Terre en 2009. Lui qui avait vécu mon mariage et qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui et Rose. Le fameux sermon eut lieu. Plus puissant et énervé que ce dont je me croyais capable. Je lui ai demandé si il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il l'aimait, même si elle avait le caractère et certaines réactions de notre mère, ce n'était pas elle… que lui n'était pas notre père. Le mariage de Rose et Eleven fut tout simplement brillant. La chanson choisit était Letters from the sky des Civil Twilight. Une chanson terrienne, parlant d'amour et d'étoile… l'histoire de leurs vies. Ils sont morts peu avant moi lors d'une bataille face aux Réplicateurs, sur Terre. Jack y a survécu, comme toujours… Le Docteur n'a pas eu le temps de se régénérer, Rose n'as pas voulu se régénérer. Quand à moi, je suis mort en protégeant mes deux neveux, deux magnifiques Seigneurs du Temps… John et Marion Tyler.

Ceci est l'histoire de ma mort. Un étranger à ce monde…

Planète Terre. C'est là-bas que je suis né, c'est ici que je suis mort.

Il y a eu Torchwood … Londres… Lisa… Cardiff … Jack…

C'est ici que tout a pris fin.

C'est ici que je me suis arrêté de courir.

Ceci est l'histoire la plus dure que j'ai eu à raconter.

La dernière histoire que je raconterai.

Ceci est l'histoire de Torchwood.

Ceci était l'histoire de ma mort…

Mon nom est Jones, Ianto Jones.

Fin.

* * *

A l'heure qu'il est, le fandom qui ne savait pas encore est sous le choc (je suppose)... le reste qui a eu le courage de revoir a une plus grande envie de massacrer un certain scénariste... * Câlin de réconfort*

vous venez de lire mon exorcisation de cette saison...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
